Talk:Nova/@comment-25162335-20150201101351/@comment-24917038-20150202072313
Days pass, and if anything, things go even more downhill. Scott spends all his time training. He barely gets any sleep. Coming in late, and leaving early. That's the reason Cole has been spending a lot of nights in our room cuddled up next to Ariadne. The twins are scared to leave their room when it can be helped. Ariadne and Andria are hanging out a heap. I've become completely isolated from everyone. I continue with the routine, then spend my days alone in the library until lights out at nine. And lately, the amount of dizzy spells I've been having is astronomical! After five today, I shower and head straight to the library as per usual. This is generally where I keep up with the news lately, since I prefer to stay out of my room. Homesickness creeps in, making me search my hometown. There have been a few disappearances in Wagga, and the police are searching nearby bushland. Most likely, they won't find them. Chances are, they were affected too, and ran away. More than a few mutants were arrested already for being contaminated. Poor kids. I turn the computer and stand up, when I start to feel dizzy again. Susie appears behind me before I fall. When it clears, I notice Ariadne and Andria have come into the library. I storm out, saying I need to rest in my room for a bit. I don't want to be in the same room as them right now. This homesickness is horrible, and she's the reason I here right now. If Ariadne hadn't basically dragged me away from home... Then why do I still care? Not long sitting on my bed, a knock interrupts my thoughts and daydreams of home. "Come in!" I call. I'm not surprised when it's Susie. She's the one person who I spend much time with anymore. Maybe cause she doesn't want to pry too much. Apparently, she's feeling a little differently this arvo. "You ok?" she asks. "I'm f-" "No you're not!" she cuts me off. "Something is coming between you and Ariadne, and it's bothering you!" I stare, startled. "No it's not!" I beg to differ. "I couldn't care less!" Ok, yes, that is probably a part lie. I don't know why I care so much for her, when I have such bad memories of her. After seeing my look, she must decide to drop it for now, and change subject slightly. "You've been falling over a lot lately.." "Just a little dizziness. It's nothing." "Maybe it's the compound. It's not good for you. Why are you still here? You obviously hate this place." She's right, I do. "I can't leave, though. Not without the others. Not without Scott, and he obviously won't leave." We chat for a bit longer, but eventually she leaves. Though, her comment about the compound making me dizzy gives me a crazy idea. Later that night, about an hour past lights out, I sneak out of the room, hoping to hell nobody wakes. Apparently, I'm in luck. I manage to find my way to the outside without being busted. The night air is cold, but refreshing. I wonder what they'd do to people breaking the rules? I can't make myself care right now. The compound has been way too stuffy for me. After a bit of wandering, I notice a figure in the air landing in front of me. Raphael! Before either of us can talk, footsteps echo in the cool, still night air. My eyes dart around, searching for a place to hide, when I'm grabbed around the waist, and fly up to a high branch in a near tree. I silently congratulate myself for not screaming and making a fool of myself. A few guards are out for a smoke, and Gabriel is with them. Why is he allowed out, and we're not? "What are you doing out here, Miss Lahr?" "What are you?" I come back. He just smiles. "Fresh air. And to practise my power." I hadn't thought about that before. I've barely used mine since coming here. "Now, your turn!" "This base is making me dizzy," I say. His smile has a touch of amusement in them. What he is amused by, I have no idea. The soldiers and Gabriel stop near our tree. I strain to listen, but can't hear anything. "Why do you stay at this base, then?" Second person to ask me that today.. I just tell him what I told Susie. "I can't leave without everyone. Including Scott, and he won't. Though, if you don't like how they won't let you use your power in there, why are you here still?" "I'm here because it suits me to be here right now. The moment it suits me to be somewhere else, then I'll go." After the soldiers leave, me and Raphael. Sneak back inside. Opening the door back to my room, Ariadne is still sleeping, thankfully. Right now, I'm very glad she sleeps well. I head to my bed, and fall asleep unusually quickly.